truth or dare suprise
by Sadielover1470
Summary: This is my first fanfic. A truth or dare fanfic with the cast of the Kane chronicles.Yay
1. I join and things go crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kane chronicles or its characters they belong to rick riordan and Cameron belongs to ally carter but this is my first fanfic so no flames and also I am from England so excuse the shaky American. Enjoy **

The truth or dare surprise

Sadie's pov

I was in my room listening to Adele when Walt suddenly burst in like a crazy man and yelled at the top of his voice "Sadie we are going to play truth or dare want to join us". Glaring at him I nodded and let him tow me along.

He entered the dining room with me behind him what I saw was carter: Zia jaz Felix Julian alessa and of course bast sitting in a circle waiting for me and Walt who then sat down. Carter cleared his throat and asked "who wants to go first?" Zia slowly put up her hand and turned to Walt with fire in her eyes (there was fire literally in her eyes she was SCARY)"Walt truth or dare". Walt answered "DARE". She then smiled and said "play seven minutes in heaven with Sadie". All the colour drained from his face as he too my hand and lead me toward the closet in the back.

When we got in he cleared his throat and growled "I will get Zia back". Then he noticed me looking quite scared and his face softened then our lips touched a fire inside me ignited and a hungry desire came over me as I lifted his muscle shirt over his head just stopping to get air. Then this time he lifted off my tank top with ease and continued I saw small flashes from now and then but I didn't care soon I was just in my bra and pants he was no shirt and in boxers.

He went out of his trance and stopped frowning, picking up his shirt and putting it back on. The same with his trousers then he whirled around and whispered in my ear "save it for tonight". I giggled and picked up my tank top and leggings. We waited exchanging a small kiss now and again until the seven minutes were up.

Finally we stepped out the closet when the timer went off on carter's phone. I smiled and asked Zia who was fidgeting "truth or dare Zia"

Zia's pov

"truth or dare Zia "Sadie asked me. she properly knows I took picture oh she is gonna kill me, so I did what any person would do I faced the music "dare" I exclaimed proudly. My first mistake! As she smiled evilly and whispered in my ear "sit on carters lap then later lock him in your room "It made the colour drain from my face Sadie was very evil when she wanted to be.

Of course me being gullible did it as I sat down carter gave me a questioning look but said nothing Sadie looked smug. I turned to face carter and spoke "dear could you take my go as you can see I am busy". Carter looked around and rested his eyes on bast."um bast truth or dare "He smiled and rolled his hand (go one).The cat goddess turned a new undiscovered shade of red. she spoke quietly "dare".

An evil smile flickered apon his face and he spoke again "I dare you to kiss Horus". Bast disappeared and reappeared later with Horus but he had a lipstick mark on his lips and looked like heaven had knocked on his door. Quickly as he came he vanished with a what the hell man look all over his gullible face. Bast smiled at Walt (who I was planning to give an evil dare to his girlfriend later)and pursed her lips asking the all important question "truth or dare Walt." The god of funerals/walt stone looked very nervous and cleared their throat saying "truth". Bast probably hadn`t expected that as she gave him a look and said "I'm sorry". Walt shouted "truth". She smiled evilly at him keeping in mind Sadie.

Sadie had that "I know your mind" face , she answered walt "dare" without realising until walt had that evil smile on his face which frankly I was scared of that face (it haunted my dreams) but anyway walt went up to her ear and whispered something that made all the colour drained from her face then he continued she giggled and turned a perfect mix of pink and red after that he gave her a passionate kiss and whispered "don't worry.

The host of isis gave him a reassuring look .I looked at Sadie and said "so what did he say". Sadie didn't reply instead she trudged over to the fire and dropped her combat boots in the fire place came back and went up to Zia ,whispering something which made Zia get up and walk with Sadie to the strippers clothes wardrobe(I don't even know why we have that but Sadie asked walt for it and he listens to her any day of the week).

When they came back walt had a smug smile on his face because Sadie looked amaze and all the other boys (apart from walt and carter) had their mouths opened. Of course walt narrowed his eyes at the other boys who were eyeing Sadie like a Christmas present they were waiting to open. She was wearing a red stripper top that finished near her waist , a white mini skirt that would be illegal and some genie slippers. Sauntering over to walt who looked like he was expected this and gave her a cocky smile allowing her to sit on his lap and perform the lap dance.

She began stroking her fingers up and down his muscle tee then agonizingly slow , lifted the tee over his head and started to caress the well defined six pack on his chest. After a while she sat down and kissed him with some much passion. Walking her fingers down his neck, she turned her head to face his ear and started to nibble, you could tell he enjoyed it cause he had a dreamy smile on his face and a low moan passed through his lips. Sadie abruptly stopped while walt pulled her in for another kiss, she did not object until he started peeling off her tank top. Then she stepped away and back to her seat.

Carters pov

Sadie looked at me and I immediately knew what she was thinking. Of course me being me I did not like one bit of I was in my daydream ,I didn't realise Zia was talking until she shouted as loud as she possibly could right in my ear "CARTER YOU LAZY BONES WAKE UP".I quickly adjusted myself with her clinging on as tightly as she possibly could pressuring her balancing act. Meanwhile my sister asked me a very awful question "Truth or dare bro". I sighed eventually knowing my sister would try her hardest to get me back which was quite humouring. "give it your best sissy DARE"I shouted in my loudest voice. It was so loud that walt shouted "Anubis says keep it down he's getting complaints from the dead literally." Sadie had that murderous look in her eyes which made me shuffle back a few paces and walt keep her secured and tight whilst whispering encouraging words In her ears to calm her down but he was also kissing her to just make her feel a while Sadie had calmed down and had whispered to walt "Its okay". The blonde haired angel spoke quietly "truth Zia"

Walt's pov

In my head Anubis was saying over and over "oh gods oh gods oh gods". She spoke "what were the feelings you felt for Sadie when you guys first met. Both me and Sadie turned a neon/pastel red and looked at each other thinking the same thing. She leaned in same time as me and our lips collided and only stopped when we heard everyone shout "GET A ROOM". Only then did we part but our fingers were interlinked. Sadie had the biggest smile on her face as she shouted "DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION". Zia smiled and said walt "who do you choose" I replied hastily and turned to meet the eyes of my girlfriend "Sadie truth or dare"

I could see the fear and passion in her eyes as she answered "truth". Sighing I thought what would get to my girlfriend truth wise then I had it Sadie used to have a friend called Cameron and she was a spy but she never told anyone I will use that to my advantage. "Sadie how's your friend cammie doing". on this my girlfriend turned blood red and gave me a look that said oh you are dead and then smiled saying "Oh she's out on a mission and is a spy". All of my friends jaws dropped down to the ground. Sadie composed herself and said "Truth or dare...

**Hope you enjoyed I will update soon and sorry for the long wait but I don't know yet how to do chapters also reviews are helpful so see you guys in rainbowtopia **

**Sadielover1470xxx **


	2. Somebodys gonna cry

**I am not dead so I will continue sorry its been taking so long I have a lot of homework and not a lot of time to do it. Okay so thanks to everyone who reviewed: Ivy shade- the one and only, tesarose,anon and guest. So here's the next chapter**

Carters POV

"Truth or dare jaz" Asked my annoying and crazy sister. Jaz gulped and started to crumble under Sadie's gaze. Trembling she spoke "Truth", my sister faltered for a moment but got back to reality and smiled "Who was your first crush". Jaz went paler than clay and whispered "Carter". This caught me and Zia by surprise and we directed our gaze to jaz who turned a violent shade of red and excused herself. Sadie felt a apology was in order and pushed me towards Jaz's room.

Opening the door I saw she was on her bed crying her heart out. I felt for the girl and went over to console her but Bast stopped me and shook her head the universal signal for no.I gave her an outraged look pointed at the crying girl. She just pointed over at Julian who went over and gave her a hug understanding how hard it was to be Sadie's truth or dare victim. Bast smiled and ushered me to close the door on Julian and jaz. Smiling I went back to the game and chose my victim. "Sadie truth or dare"

Jaz's POV

I sat down on my bed and started thinking about Carter and how mad Zia will be. I started crying releasing all my emotions whilst listening to sky of stars by Coldplay my favourite song in the world and started to think about Sadie and what I had done to deserve this. I heard the door creak but payed no attention to it or the hushed voices echoing in the Nome and dorms.

Then out of the corner of my eye I spotted carter and bast having a silent conversation their lips unmoving but I sensed carter was very upset and distraught and bast was the same but also sympathetic to her emotions and maybe I might be the cause of this raw emotion between the two. Then I heard a voice next to me "You okay Jaz". I looked up to see Julian smiling at me and held his arms out awkwardly for a hug I returned the notion and hugged him he smelt like cinnamon and vanilla.

I heard the door close on us but I was too happy to care and talked with Julian for a bit more and returned to the game surprized to see Zia smile and motioned for us to sit next to her so me and holding Julian's hand we both sat down and re-joined the game.

**So that is probably the shortest chapter I might do. If anyone wants to PM me any dares your welcome to as well as review me to tell me what you think (::)(::)(::)(::) Cookies**

**See you next time in rainbowtopia **

**Sadielover1470xxx**


	3. I am gonna die and new member

**Hey guys I am back and have a new OC her name is Roxy and enjoy**

Roxy's POV

So here I was walking down the street when this person in a hood snatched me up and jumped through a portal to a mansion where people were sitting, talking and laughing. The hooded figure spoke their voice soft "Interact with these people and have fun". She lowered her hood to reveal sliver hair in a braid and a smaller braid across the top of her forehead.**(An: Just like Astrid's in HTTYD 2) **She winked and disappeared unfreezing time.

The Blondie came over and tapped me on the shoulder. She spoke and said "You've been visited by Natalia the time goddess that is a honour in the making if I ever known manners". Just then a African American kid came over he looked about 17/18 and was glaring at the blond whispering "Sadie you wouldn't know manners if it introduced it's self and said hi I am manners". At this the blonde stared daggers at the African American and whispered "Excuse carter he's been hit a little too many times with Zia's staff and I am Sadie Kane pleased to meet you". She had a faint British accent but I was British so I could recognise it only just.

She motioned me to sit down next to her and I gladly obliged. She introduced all of us but faltered so she asked "Hey what's your name, age and hobby". Smiling I replied "My name is Roxy I am 18 and my favourite hobby must be cooking". Zia started and spoke" Truth or dare Roxy". Grimacing I replied "DARE". Sadie was shaking her head mouthing no don't but Zia was smiling wickedly and said" Sing centuries". Curse it that's my least favourite song in the I picked up the mic and started to sing

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey ya, oh hey, hey ya)  
Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The stories are off  
Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey ya, oh hey, hey ya)  
Remember me for centuries

I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light  
My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey ya, oh hey, hey ya)  
Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey ya, oh hey, hey ya)  
We'll go down in history (hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries

As I finished they all started whistling and clapping appreciatively. I bowed and curtsied off the stage and said "Truth or dare...

**Another chapter done so guys PM me or review on which songs you want and I'll give you cookies if you do **

**See you in rainbowtopia **

**Sadielover1470xxx**


	4. Roxys evil

Alessa's POV

Somebody kill me now the new kid or "Roxy" is staring me in the face almost daring me to do something. She cleared her throat and directed her gaze at me smiling sweetly she spoke her voice filled with venom "Truth or dare alessa".

Sadie had turned her head slightly at the blonde with pink streaked hair that was currently in a French plait girl who had spoken her pink lips now unmoving and her violet eyes hypnotising and distracting. Her tank top and skirt flowing around her thighs as she moved around in her seat causing Carter and Zia who was still on carters lap and had been for the past 4 hrs.

I gulped not wanting to be this girls enemy. I gravened and spoke "Dare". At this she smiled her smile lightening the room and making my stomach feel butterflies. She spoke her voice like bells chiming "How about you have a swim with Phillip". Sadie gasped and nothing made her gasp not even her worst fear and sent a are you gonna be alright look over to me I smiled and nodded.

She smiled back with a look of grimace evident on her face. Grimacing I nodded at Roxy who gave me an evil grin and pointed outside hanging my head low I walked outside feeling the sun on my back and looked out at the clear blue water. Laughing I jumped into the warm water and played with Phillip. He was fun to play with, to be honest I didn't care that I had my clothes on because I had put a waterproofing spell on and it kept my clothes dry.

When I got back in Roxy gave me a once and over and raised an eyebrow. I just pointed at walt who shouted "FOR GEEZ SAKES I SAW HER SPLASHING AROUND OUT THERE WITH PHILLIP SO LEAVE HER FREAKING ALONE". Sadie's ears nearly exploded and we could tell by her face that she wasn't very happy at walt about it.

Sadie's POV

Let me just tell you something I was not happy at walt for nearly EXPLODING MY EARS OFF. Anyway alessa nearly lost her head and sighed "Truth or dare jaz". Jaz who was discussing things with Julian turned her head her ears were a bright red and so was her face.

I felt sorry for Jaz being caught out like that but I also was terribly sorry for bringing her to tears so I said "After this truth/dare everyone should turn in for the night". I heard a lot of yeah's and sure's so that meant everyone was happy with the idea but I heard a muffled yawn coming from over near the beanbag actually behind it. I got up and moved towards the beanbag and heard a shriek. Turns out it was shelly who had been listening on the whole game. Giggling I spoke sternlyGiggling I spoke sternly "Shelby you be asleep come on you can stay awake because it's the weekend". She nodded and moved to sit on my lap. Jaz shouted "Truth". Alessa smiled and said" do u fancy Julian". Jaz nodded and blushed. Then we all went upstairs to go to bed

**Phew another chapter done and that's curtains for chapter 4 tomorrow I might work on another story maybe for star wars rebels or Lego movie so if you guys like that idea plz tell me **

**see you guys in rainbowtopia **

**Sadielover1470xxx **


	5. Roxy's backstory

**Hi I am deeply sorry that I haven't been updating lately I've been busy **

**Enjoy**

Sadie's POV

What happened last night? I just remember leading Walt in to our bedroom and after that it's fuzzy. I also have a killer head ache which proves we had alcohol oh yeah I remember we sat in a circle and played spin the bottle and drank a hell of a lot of alcohol and I gave Walt another lap dance this one a bit more suggestive and then we all turned in and me and walt had sex.

I remember I gave him a hand job and a blowjob what the hell. Speak of the devil Walt suddenly shifted and lifted the cover revealing his bare chest and my breasts shit oh no it's all gonna hit him like a 10 tonne train.

I was right his expression went from shocked to excited to confused to scared to blushing and then looked at me with pleading eyes hoping it didn't happen but I just gave him a kiss and then looked at my finger crap it had a wedding ring on it as did his. Dad and carter is gonna freak so bad when they hear about this.

Suddenly I hear a crash and a shout "CARTER YOU IDIOT I AM GONNA F*CKING KILL YOU" Oh who doesn't want that being echoed around the mansion where there are flipping 6 year olds so I shouted "Language Zia remember there are flipping 6 year olds In the mansion"

Later I got a hesitant reply "sorry Sadie but you would swear if you was in the same situation" Carter ran in and shut the door turning to me and Walt saying "geez put some clothes on will ya" I nodded and gave the gesture for him to turn around. He turned around and huffed he must be really pissed off.

When we were dressed and Zia had calmed down which took 5 hours it was time for breakfast and everyone came downstairs all of the teens who were playing truth or dare looked really distressed.

Zia was tired and was giving carter dirty looks and huffing. "Well what happened" said Dylan and Kelly at the same time and to make sure we told the truth they put truth spells on us.

I groaned and walked out the door but Anna put a stand still spell on me with just a wave of her hand and then proceeded to this to the others.

She smiled and told the inmates and everyone who wasn't playing truth or dare to leave and called Caleb and Eric to come and help them try to pry the truth out of us. Roxy was the only one who didn't play spin the bottle and didn't have a hangover but she didn't sleep because of the nightmares that plagued her she wore the headdress however had nightmares of her parents dying in front of her.

Roxy's POV

_Memories_

_My mum used to be so lovely and caring but she was in the building that the 911 happened. I cried for days and weeks my friends couldn't help me and I went into depression. I cut myself because someone was bulling me and was saying that my mum deserved to die because she saw my ugly face. _

_My dad and I had a rocky relationship but when he died that hit me hard and I started thinking about suicide. I went to my aunt's house she loved me dearly and for the first time in my life I felt happy and safe but then she died of cancer._

_I lived on the street after that I was 9 and I was 4 when my mum and dad died and I was 5 when my aunt died. I met some strange people and was scared when a man raped me I was crying horribly and went to my oldest friend's house she helped me. _

_She found out that I did depression and cutting I left not because she kicked me out but because I felt sorry for intruding on her privacy. Then I continued living on the street until Natalia found me._

I told all this to the magicians and mentors. Caleb approached me and gave me a hug same with all of the mentors and magicians. They all said they had no idea and overwhelmed I ran upstairs to my room and listened to crying for no reason by Katy b as it perfectly described my life.

Caleb found me and gave me a hug and a kiss in the forehead and promised it will all be fine that just made me cry harder.

He noticed this and tilted my head and lowered his and leaned forward giving me a kiss it was sweet and gentle everything I am but don't pretend to be. In other words it was perfect slice of heaven

I was innocent and I am not. But to be honest I don't care. When we parted we blushed and hands interlinked just sat on the bed content and happy.

Dylan's POV

Caleb has been up there for ages and Roxy's up there. I hope nothing dirty is happening. I need to find out what's going on. I tread up the stairs and the cutest scene meets my eyes.

Roxy is snuggled up to Caleb's chest and they are asleep soundly. I smile and walk down stairs. Sadie asked" what's going on up there" I smiled again and said "Nothing to worry about Sadie"

Caleb's POV

I was content there with her she was the girl of my dreams and I had finally found her. She shifted on top of me and woke up her violet eyes shimmering and shining. Her pink lips smiling and being happy.

I moved off the bed and she moved in a cross legged position. I laughed and helped her up on to her feet. She giggled and swayed slightly holding up a bottle of liquor in her hand. I gasped and asked "Where did you get that" She laughed and pointed to a blue drawer that was unlocked I rushed over to it just as she turned pale.

I gave a closer look at the bottle in her hand it was full but she was hiding a needle behind her back which was injected with liquor and there was a hole in her arm but something was wrong she's pale and her breathing is ragged. Without warning she passed out. Falling quickly I put out my arms to catch her.

I yelled and screamed. I heard footsteps and saw Anna, Kelly, Dylan and the magicians. Anna surged forward and felt Roxy's heartbeat. Sighing she nodded she was alive just unconscious thank the gods. However why was she unconscious and pale?

Anna took me aside from Roxy to explain that she had injected the liquor and the effects are hurried instead of being stretched over a long point of time the drunkenness lasts 5 seconds and then the hangover hits after but it's ten times worst then a normal hangover. It is actually painful enough to make someone pass out and could harm them.

But why would she do it?

**See you in rainbowtopia**

**Sadielover1470xxx**


	6. Why!

**OMG I am so sorry everyone but I have been super Busy with school and life and other stupid stuff. I have also got jabs next Wednesday so I might update later but I will get round to it so again so soz and thanks so much for the support. **

_Roxy's POV_

I had to do it they would find out otherwise and I could not have Caleb finding out. I fainted apparently and Kelly had to work some of healing magic to get me back. When I got told I had died for 5 minutes I was so crushed and heartbroken.

I locked myself in my room and I wanted to avoid this but I have to tell them. No matter what the consequence. I unlocked the door and wandered outside. Descending the stairs I noticed Caleb watching me and concern filled his features.

Sadie was the first to approach "Are you okay Roxy you gave us quite a scare" I looked up my red puffy eyes on show and wordlessly lifted my top. Caleb took in a sharp breath and Sadie fainted. Walt had to catch her just as she fell. Caleb came over and gave me a warm hug.

"Oh my god I feel so sorry for you" Zia said in sympathy. This is not what I wanted… pity. Angrily I stormed upstairs and locked the door. I heard footsteps ascending the stairs and heard a voice "Let me in rox please it won't help just let me in"

Sighing I walked to the door and opened it revealing Caleb, Dylan, Eric, Anna and Walt with the rest of the magicians behind him. I ushered them in and sat down on my bed. Caleb embraced me and sat down with his arms still around me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked around at everyone in my room. Zia was sheepish, Sadie was still in Walt's arms, and Dylan was inspecting the bottle and needle. Anna was holding on to Eric sobbing silently. Luke had strolled in and embraced Anna. Julian and Alyssa were comforting me but I never heard a word.

I just watched everyone with envy and Caleb noticing my silent envious glare. He forced me to look into his eyes and a power surged and I promptly passed out as darkness evaded my vision from every angle…

_Caleb POV's_

She was envious of the others and I put a stop to it. I had to otherwise she would have caused mayhem and killed thousands. I feel awful and told the others to leave the room so I could hold her quietly.

She moved into a more comfortable position to sleep in and moved her head to my chest. She curled around me and I smiled slowly drifting off to sleep myself but before I could I heard the door open and Sadie tumbled in.

She smiled at me apologetically and came over to Roxy who was still sleeping soundly. She waved her hand over her and her injuries disappeared quickly. She relaxed in her sleep and sighed peacefully. I gratefully smiled at Sadie who smiled back. Closing the door behind her leaving me and Roxy in the dark

I shuffled around and drifted off to sleep myself…

_Sadie's POV_

As I closed the door behind the sleeping lovers and smiled wistfully to myself. Happy that Roxy and Caleb had found peace and went downstairs. Walt took my hand and we went to find my brother and Zia. They were in the living room sleeping peacefully in front of the roaring fire and I walked out looking for Walt.

He was in the library with Cleo and Khufu who were talking in baboon language and passed them quietly. "Hey sweetheart" Was said right in my ear making me turned around quickly. Walt was standing there behind me smiling happily.

I smiled as well and hand in hand walked out of the library towards the rec room where we relaxed a lot. We fell into the chair giggling like little school girls and started kissing not too hard but not too soft either. We broke apart and went off looking for trouble.

_Anna's POV_

I feel awful about Roxy and wish we could have helped her but alas the past didn't want that and who knows what the future has in store for us. Eric and I left the room and went to check on the ankle biters who were all in the relaxing room.

I am glad that Caleb found love though and Roxy did too. They make such a cute couple and I would definitely ship them if I was a fan girl but I am not so that sucks. However Sadie and the others aren't so sure I mean they don't approve of the relationship which is weird because we're the ones who usually call the shots around here.

They like Roxy but they are kind of scared of the future and what's in store for them. All of us are to be honest because people have no idea what the future holds and what will happen. I just wish I could see into to the future to just get a heads up but my powers been on the fritz's lately and I can't control what I see.

I don't know what I am going to see so I don't do it very often but when it is very necessary I do it because well I am what Brooklyn house call a secret weapon and I can predict the outcomes of battle's but I get dizzy and seasick every time I look into the future. I sometimes do it though just to give people a heads up.

Anyway I am very important but I am very modest or that's what people have told me occasionally and I never let it go to my head like some people who I am not going to name but you get the idea. I never let an ego get in the way of things that are important or need doing. I can however rein some people in when they are either getting obnoxious or just plain crazy.

People look up to me as I am the oldest out of the mentors sent to Brooklyn house and the most mature. You see there's Kelly who's the youngest out of us, Dylan the craziest and most violent out of us, Caleb the cute one who attracts the most girls, Eric the dangerous one and me the mature one. Yet when we're alone just us all we do is have fun and laugh all day long messing up people's life and raising Cain.

**Phew that's over God that was difficult anyway enjoy life and I promise my and CDC will update the crossover and I will update my other stories. **

**That's SL1470 signing out for now see you soon **


	7. Pool party and trouble is coming

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating but I have some huge news Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed/favourite **

**A/N read the bottom sups important **

**Do not own kane chronicles only own Roxy my OC**

Roxy's POV

When I woke up it was still dark outside and was peaceful for once. The mansion was tranquil and Caleb shifted slightly in his sleep. I smiled and had a devious idea. I summoned some pens and makeup from the duat. I drew on his forehead and made him a pretty princess.

Giggling I went downstairs and sat by the fireplace; Sadie came down her blonde hair a yellow curtain and her blue eyes clouded over by sleep. She smiled meekly and plugged herself into her music. "ROXY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" echoed throughout the mansion and I started laughing and took off running.

Caleb came thundering down the stairs with red lipstick and blue eye shadow on. Sadie and I started laughing uncontrollably and fell on the floor still laughing hard. "What's going on down there?" Shouted Carter plodding down the stairs and saw us laughing on the floor and Caleb wearing makeup and rolled his eyes and went back upstairs with a groan.

Kelly came downstairs and saw everything. She started laughing and tried (and failed) to tell us to go back to bed. She broke down laughing and Dylan came downstairs and started laughing as well. In the end everyone came downstairs and we all resumed Truth or dare. "So Roxy T or D." Asked Zia. I smiled and felt everyone's eyes on me. "D Zia give it your best shot!" Zia smiled and carter whispered something in her ear.

"Okay I dare you to make out with Walt!" Sadie turned a bright red and her eyes literally ignited. I sighed "Forfeit!" Sadie calmed down and so did Caleb who was ready to kill Zia and Walt. Zia smiled wickedly "Okay jump in the pool and seductively ask Caleb to join you." I rolled my eyes and jumped in I then beckoned Caleb over and gave him a smooch on the lips. "You gonna join me big boy or leave me here all alone?" Caleb jumped in and splashed me.

I squealed and wrapped my legs around his waist us both going down me with a scream and him with a yell. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed me back and we went under the water. He swam us back up and we dried off while the other's continued truth or Dare.

"T or D Dylan?" I asked Dylan while drying my hair casually with a towel. Dylan smirked and said "Dare bring it on Roxy!" I whispered ideas to Caleb and he gave me some good material. "I dare you to allow Kelly to give you a makeover!" She paled and I high fived Caleb smiling happily. Kelly and Dylan walked into Kelly's room and Kelly excitedly shut the door. I rolled my eyes and said "While that's happening who wants to go swimming?"

Everyone ran to the pool and I got out my stereos. We listened to Glitter ball, Blink and don't wanna go home. We had load of fun and I got out the inflatables and tipped Caleb off a Lillo and smirked. He pushed me off an inflatable shark that made it look so dirty and I couldn't ride that damn shark anyway. Kelly and Dylan came out Dylan's fiery eyes now covered by green contacts and her blonde hair now covered by red dye that will probably never come out knowing Kelly.

I smiled "Enjoying the look Dylan?" She glared "Shut it Rox!" I smiled again and she dived in and pushed me off the inflatable dragon. I fell in the water with a splash and a lot of curse words ready to splutter. Yet I was interrupted by being submerged again this time by Sadie who I was gonna kill later on. Then I pushed in Kelly who was lounging on a Lillo and spluttered curse words as well. Walt was watching everyone but not jumping in. Of course Sadie made it her job to annoy him and pulled Walt in by his legs. He splashed in and I got out.

Then I jumped in again…

Sadie's POV

Roxy jumped in after getting out and Walt swam around a little getting used to it. Then he attacked me with a bandage and gag. I spluttered and coughed while everyone laughed at me. I spotted Carter laughing by the poolside and I dragged him in with a splash. He coughed and gagged on the water. I laughed and he dunked me under water but I grabbed a hold of his foot and he submerged. I smiled gleefully and went inside.

I got a sprite out of the fridge and drank it savouring the sweet lime and lemon taste running down my throat. "You know that's full of sugar Sadie!" I whirled around to the sound of the voice. Walt God I should have known! I slammed it down on the table and raised an eyebrow. "Well what are you going to do about it?" I teased. He stalked forward eying me up like he was the hunter and I was his pray.

He took my hand spun me round a few times and then made sure I was facing him before smashing his lips onto mine with an impeccably fast force. I smiled and he backed me up against the counter. I smirked as he hoisted me up onto the counter. I leaned forward and his attention started to waver. "Oh my stars!" Someone said from behind Walt but he was so tall I couldn't see them.

Walt broke it off and dragged me off the counter. I saw a flash of blonde/pink hair and a pink lipped smile. Roxy stared at us and dashed outside a smile on her lips. "Hey carter guess who I just saw…" She couldn't finish because Walt pushed her into the pool.

I pretend glared at him but sneakily smiled gratefully. "Hey Sadie why's your hair look like a bird's Nest?" Anna asked and Roxy surfaced. "Walt and Sadie were smooching it up in lovesville!" She yelled and everyone's eyes turned to us. Oh hell! "Surprise…" I said waving my hands and silently cursing Roxy's name.

**Guys on Monday/Today/tomorrow depends when you read this I am going away to Portugal for two weeks and will not be able to update but as soon as I get back I will do an update frenzy updating everything I have. I will be leaving tomorrow at 3 in the flipping morning so early night tonight **

**Signing off for 2 weeks **

**SL1470**


	8. Chapter 8- The End

**Hey guys I know i haven't been on fanfiction for a while and some of you are getting impatient so i present to you the final chapter of TODS. I have to warn you this is quite a dark chapter considering what i have written so far. So enjoy and Farewell for now **

_**Disclaimer: I do not any of this wonderful franchise Rick owns it all except for Roxy she's mine **_

Truth or Dare surprise chapter 8

After we finished outside they got redressed into normal clothes, dried ourselves off and started to relax. Sadie was listening to some pop dance song, Zia was watching the fire flickering in the evening light, Roxy was writing in a notebook and staring out of the window carefully. When suddenly an alarm pierced the tranquil quiet of the Mansion. The magicians got up alert, pacing around the room carefully. Something was wrong, everyone could feel the tension rising as something fell off a shelf.  
"I'm sure everything is fine." Roxy reassured but even she was tense, the alarm continued to wail unprovoked by the eerie noises. Zia glanced around nervously twitching. Alessa frowned looking around for the person who shattered the calm. Only one thought was echoing in everyone's heads "This is the calm before the storm" Was going through everyone's head. Caleb, Kelly, Dylan, Anna and Eric all got up and formed a circle around the Magicians and Roxy in defence.  
"What do you think they want Anna?" Dylan asked getting out a revolver and the seven ribbons of Hathor that were previously tied around her waist inconspicuously. Anna paced, getting out a sword, bow and arrow kit. Kelly summoned a few grenades and handed them out. Whatever was coming was bad news.

Suddenly a voice started eerily saying something like it was a nursery rhyme. It was a high pitched tone and sounded somewhat feminine.  
"Here comes the candle to light you to bed, here comes the chopper to chop off your head chop chop chop chop The last man's dead. Good Luck!" The voice called, echoing off the walls. Roxy recognised it, that was oranges and lemons her least favourite poem. It was the scariest poem she had ever read. Sadie shivered after hearing the words that had been in her dreams for 5 weeks now. Zia growled at the voice. The protectors whispered amongst each other in reassurance as the alarm finally stopped and the wailing retreated but ominous footsteps brought them back to the present.

Someone had entered the Mansion and whoever it was did not want a tea party, they were here for dark purposes. They wanted to spill some blood. The group moved forward carefully listening out for any sign of clumsiness but none showed, the killer was a graceful ballerina on the marble floor. The inmates came rushing down the stairs even them noticing something was wrong. A cold laughter was heard. Roxy reached into her jean pocket pulling out a thin disc that expanded into a backpack, dropping to her knees she searched ravenously through it. She cheered silently when she pulled out a dagger and orb that glowed with a curious pale light. "Magic orb of invisibility." She mouthed carefully shutting her backpack, she turned it back into the disc that she slid it into her pocket. Looking around, the inmates ran towards the protectors in fear.

Kelly and Anna nodded leading the children away from the suspense to their safe place. If anything happened to them the inmates would be sent back to their parents/adopters that was the black code protocol. Roxy breathed heavily remembering her life as it had been. She had been in Paris when Natalia visited, she was visiting relatives and friends that she had made. Two of these were Ally and Marion, two people of whom Roxy was quite fond of. They were good friends to her during the dark times. She whispered a silent good riddance to them as a cold tear fell down her face. Caleb comforted her as the clock ticking was the only sound they could hear. Alessa shivered, Cleo tried for a brave smile but not even the funniest person in the world could lift the dark impending darkness that will soon engulf them all.

The footsteps sounded closer, they were just outside the foyer when they stopped. The huddle was curious and Roxy pushed her way out of the hug. Carefully peering round, she met piercing violet eyes, long lashes and a tanned complexion. The girl only looked to be 17. She stepped from around the corner and aimed the gun right at Roxy. Her eyes swimming with tears she only spoke two words "I'm sorry." and with that she pulled the trigger. Everything fell into slow motion as the bullet left the gun, Roxy quickly turned so her hip was impended. That still hurt her, as she fell to the ground from the pain. All chaos broke through guns started shooting, shouts of anger were heard and the popping of magic filled the air. Roxy lay there and fumbled around for some paper as her arm kept leaking blood. Caleb was desperate to avenge Roxy and so were the others so they fought like demons during the battle. The battle was over quickly as the killers left the scene but not without success. They had managed to injure the new girl. Roxy had a letter for them clutched in her hand as she smiled weakly and handed It to Sadie, in another situation Sadie would brag and tell them she's the best. However here she smiled back and stood back quietly. Kelly and Anna came forward and told her of the cautions of using magic to heal a fracture. She nodded her approval and they started.

Roxy's POV

The first thing I felt was a powerful blast of pain, it was so bad I nearly passed out but luckily the magic loosened its tight grip. The magic was soon painful but bearable. Before I had done this, I was told either I'll survive, be cast into a coma or die. A darkness took over my vision as it was washed with red. This is it, I'm going to die. Goodbye World.

Kelly's POV

We finally finished our magic operation on Roxy, she had a pulse but was unresponsive to anything else. With a shaky breath we decided that she was in a coma. Anna and I shared a nod of affirmation. Facing everyone else we told them both the good and bad news.  
"Roxy is alive that's the good news but the bad news is… She might not wake up!" We chorused. Caleb, Eric and Dylan nodded their heads, the Magicians stood silently like statues taking in the news. Sadie and Carter looked to each other and hugged while the aftermath of the battle hit us all in more than one way. I took a deep soothing breath and continued up to the room that we had locked the inmates in. They came flooding out, as they did, I broke. Tears streamed down my face as the memory of Roxy being impaled hit me over and over again. I sobbed relentlessly until Shelby walked over to me and with nothing else to do hugged me tightly. After my sobbing had subsided, I realised during that I had fell to my knees, inspecting the damage it wasn't too bad they had just been scraped by the hard floor. Shelby released me and gave a toothy grin, going off to join all her friends.

2 years later:

It had been two years since Roxy had been in the coma and today was the day we unplug her. All her friends and associates had showed up for the unplugging. After 10 days had passed we had told her friends and family that she was in a coma and we took her to a normal hospital. She was unreposive to anything and both us and the doctors had decided that she was to be unplugged today.

It was a quiet thing they unplugged her and her spirit disappeared skyward. We had met Ally and Marion today as well; they were nice but quite upset. She went quietly that's what matters, the battle was hard on all of us and we had moved on.

Caleb was fine but every now and then he would wipe at his eyes or smile fondly for no reason. Yet we had all done that at some point. She would now join her parents and aunts. All of us had tracked down the girl who had killed her and she pointed us towards a Jacob durance who we had killed mercilessly. We had no Mercy for a man who killed without reason and who killed a good person and great friend.


End file.
